Tinuviel
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Elle regarda autour d'elle se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. La bête était d'un noir ténébreux et ses yeux d'un azur incroyable fixaient ceux étonnamment semblables de la jeune fille. Doucement celle-ci tendis une main vers lui et quand il posa son nez dans la paume de sa main un flash illumina la rue. Quand la lumière s'atténua plus personne ne se trouvaient là...
1. Chapter 1

**Très peu de personnage m'appartienne. J'essaye de faire un petit retour, en esperant que cette histoire vous plaira. J'attends avec une certaine impatience vos avis.**

 **Prologue**

 **Le Commencement**

Un nouveau coup l'envoya au tapis. Tant bien que mal elle se releva, se remit en garde avant d'attaquer de nouveau. Un coup de poing arriva, elle l'esquiva aisément avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de pied qui toucha son adversaire au visage le faisant s'écrouler. Un sifflet raisonna dans la salle et avec un sourire satisfait malgré la douleur que les coups lui procuraient encore, elle s'inclina.

\- Vous êtes bien plus fort que l'an dernier.

Le jeune homme à ses pieds eut un rire avant de lui répondre

\- Mais pas encore assez pour te battre apparemment Lisa.

La dites Lisa eut un sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle avait commencé le kung-fu il y a de cela bien des années, suite à la mort de ses parents. Cet art était devenu son défouloir, tant et si bien qu'elle avait voulu en découvrir d'autre. Ainsi aujourd'hui elle excellait dans le kendo, le kung-fu et le karaté. Le jeune homme, prénommé Alexandre, saisit sa main et se releva avec difficulté mais un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment hors du commun Lisa.

La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air désabusé avant de se détourner en direction des vestiaires. Une fois dans la pièce elle se dévêtit, dévoilant un corps aux muscles fins et ciselés, une poitrine de taille moyenne ainsi que de longues jambes. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns en soupirant et se glissa sous l'eau bouillante avec un gémissement de pur plaisir. L'eau glissant sur ses muscles endoloris par les coups et l'effort lui faisait un bien fou. Elle repensa au combat qu'elle venait de mener contre le champion mondial et eut un rire. Alexandre était un ami, le seul qu'elle possédait soit dit en passant, et elle s'amusait souvent avec lui. Mais pourtant quelque chose lui manqué. Elle avait toujours eut une sensation de vide, quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pouvait combler et cela la rendait mélancolique. Soupirant de nouveau, elle finit par sortir de la douche. Ses yeux d'un bleu impossible à définir reflétaient son état mental. Depuis de nombreuses années la lueur qui les animés s'était éteinte. Sans un mot elle saisit son sac de sport et sortit du gymnase s'enfonçant dans les ruelles froides de Paris. Son appartement était bien à une demi heure de marche mais ça ne l'avait jamais gêné de marcher sauf que ce soir là une chose inattendu allait se produire. En effet au détour d'une rue sombre, un bruit bizarre attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une plainte, d'un appel. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers la source de la voix et fut extrêmement surprise. A l'intérieur d'un carton,un minuscule... elle crut d'abord à un serpent mais en s'approchant de plus près elle remarqua de minuscules ailes sur le dos de la créature et là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant elle se tenait un bébé dragon. Elle regarda autour d'elle se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. La bête était d'un noir ténébreux et ses yeux d'un azur incroyable fixaient ceux étonnamment semblables de la jeune fille. Doucement celle-ci tendis une main vers le dragon et quand il posa son nez dans la paume de sa main un flash illumina la rue. Quand la lumière s'atténua plus personne ne se trouvaient là. Seul un sac de sport aurait pu attesté de la présence d'une jeune fille aux yeux mystérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à préciser que mon personnage se nomme Tinuviel seulement par rapport à la traduction de ce prénom (Fille du crépuscule). L'histoire n'aura pas de lien avec celle de Beren et Luthien.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Rencontre**

Lisa avant même d'ouvrir les yeux sut que quelque chose clochait. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons n'était pas celui de sa ville. Il était frais et pur. Non décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gazouillis d'oiseaux ainsi que la chaleur qu'elle sentait contre son cou n'était vraiment pas normale. Quand enfin elle se décida à ouvrir ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, se fut voir un ciel magnifique couvert d'étoile qui semblaient luire comme jamais. Sans rien dire , elle resta un long moment allongée ne cessant de fixer la voie lactée. Ce qui la sorti de sa torpeur fut la chaleur étrange contre son cou qui s'anima. Surprise elle eut un violent mouvement de recul quand elle entendit un grognement. Et soudain tout lui revint. Le dragon, la lumière, l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle quand cette bête l'avait touché... Elle regarda alors l'animal qui avancait en titubant maladroitement vers elle pour finalement se blottir sur ses genoux, s'endormant en confiance. Lisa ne comprenait pas. Dans toute les histoires qu'elle avait pu lire, les dragons n'étaient que des créature légendaires mais surtout imaginaires. De plus ils étaient rarement aussi inoffensif que le bébé blottit contre elle qu'elle se risqua à caresser. Relevant la tête elle observa les alentours, elle ne reconnaissait rien du tout. Des arbres immenses qui semblaient chuchoter entre eux formaient comme une barrière devant prit alors le petit dragon dans ses bras sans le réveiller et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle marche, qu'elle sorte de cette forêt, qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait et c'est ce qu'elle entreprit de faire. Elle marcha longtemps, le soleil s'était levé il y a de cela plusieurs heures, le petit dragon qu'elle avait décidé de nommer Urthel ( _serpent de feu_ ), était perché sur son épaule regardant autour de lui. Elle sourit, le savoir avec elle dans cet endroit inconnu la rassuré quelque part, elle n'était pas seule. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par trouver un endroit qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de féerique. L'herbe et les fleurs étaient de couleurs chatoyante tandis qu'une rivière coulait déversant une eau claire et limpide sur laquelle la jeune femme se jeta buvant jusqu'à plus soif. Ce fut le cri agressif d'Urthel qui la fit se redresser brusquement. Le petit dragon perché sur son épaule cracher de jeunes flammes derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors avec rapidité et la vision qu'elle eut lui coupa la parole.

\- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans ce lieu sacré ?

Lisa s'essuya les yeux et se pinça pour être sure de ne pas rêver. En face d'elle se trouvait cinq personnes. Cinq personnes qui aurait pu concurrencer avec n'importe quel mannequin de son pays. Et malgré les arcs tendus et les flèches pointées vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander avant de perdre conscience, s'effondrant sur le sol sous l'œil protecteur du jeune dragon et les regards ébahit des archers.

\- Je rêves n'est ce pas ? Qu'êtes vous ? Des anges ?

Haldir ne comprenait plus rien. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, ses frères l'avaient laissé tranquille et il n'y avait eut aucune attaque d'araignées. Mais quand un de ses soldats était venu l'alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était relevé avec vivacité. Son second, Tauron ( _le_ _forestier_ ) avait une sensibilité rare et était capable d'entendre la voix des arbres et ceux ci, apparemment les informés d'un danger important à l'Est. Inquiet, Haldir rassembla sa compagnie et sans hésiter, il se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Plus il avançait, plus il était inquiet, la direction qu'ils prenaient était le cœur de la forêt, un lieu inviolé et sacré. Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une jeune fille le nez dans l'eau visiblement en train de boire. Suite à la surprise ce fut la colère qui prit le pas. Comment osait elle profaner un lieu sacré. Il sortit de l'ombre bien décidé à l'abattre quand une créature surprenante le stoppa. Il n'avait jamais vu de dragon pourtant quand la bête fixa le capitaine celui ci hésita. Les yeux fixés sur l'animal qui crachait des flammes comme pour protéger la jeune fille, il recula d'un pas. Le dragon n'était ni gros ni impressionnant pourtant une peur inexpliquée le saisit. Il se décida à poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme et s'il n'était pas Haldir, capitaine de la Lorien, on aurait pu voir l'ébahissement. Elle était tellement différente et pourtant il l'a trouva si attirante qu'il dut se gifler mentalement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses oreilles. Humaine. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix dure son identité et la raison de sa venue ici. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à un évanouissement et une surprise aussi instantané. Incapable du moindre geste il l'observa s'effondrer après avoir posé une question qu'il jugea stupide. Tout le monde en Terre du Milieu savait quel peuple abritait la Laurien. Ce fut Orophin, son frère, qui avec rapidité rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Bizarrement le petit dragon, laissa faire l'Elfe.

\- Haldir que devons nous faire ? Ce n'est qu'une jeune humaine. Bien que je me demande ce que peut être un ange...

L'Elfe si semblable au capitaine observa la jeune femme qu'il avait pris contre lui avec curiosité. Haldir quand à lui, n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'elle. Si cela n'avait dépendu que de lui, il l'aurait éliminé sur le champs, mais la présence du dragon l'en empêché. Étonnement la bête ne semblait agressive et sur la défensive qu'avec lui. Il serra le poing, il détestait être dans l'ignorance. Qui était elle et pourquoi un animal aussi puissant la protéger.

\- Ce n'est peut être qu'une humaine mais la bête qui l'accompagne fait d'elle une créature dangereuse Orophin.

Son frère le regarda sans comprendre.

\- La bête qui l'accompagne ? Mais de quoi parles tu Haldir ?

Orophin ainsi que les soldats aux mots du capitaine se remirent en garde s'attendant à voir surgirent un danger. Haldir fronça les sourcils.

\- Que faites vous donc ? Le dragon se trouve en face de moi. Ne faites pas les ignorants.

Orophin fronça les sourcils à son tour tandis que Tauron s'approchait.

\- Capitaine, hormis cette jeune femme et votre frère, rien ne se trouve devant vous.

Haldir furieux plongea des yeux glacials dans ceux de son second.

\- Me traiteriez vous de menteur ?

Orophin intervint essayant de calmer le début de colère qui animait son frère.

\- Personne ne te traite de menteur mon frère, seulement si un dragon se trouve en effet là, tu es le seul à le voir.

Le capitaine de la garde ne sut quoi répondre, il prit alors la décision de ramené la jeune fille au poste de garde. Il avait des questions et il attendait des réponses. Orophin et ses hommes ne dirent rien mais acquiescèrent sa décision. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de tuer une jeune femme aussi belle, mystérieuse et désarmée.

Ce furent les appels d'Urthel qui réveillèrent Lisa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en se massant les tempes. Le jeune dragon se trouvait au pied de son lit, tel un garde du corps il fixait la porte. Lisa eut un sourire en se disant qu'au moins elle pourrait compter sur lui dans ce monde qui lui semblait hostile. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongé dans un lit moelleux et le soleil éclairait une chambre modeste mais où se trouvait le nécessaire. Elle soupira se demandant si un jour elle trouverait quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui expliquer où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvint de la forêt puis de ces étranges êtres qui lui avait semblé mystique et eut honte de s'être évanoui pour une raison aussi idiote que la surprise. Elle se fustigea même de ne pas avoir été capable de garder son sang froid, elle vit alors sur une chaise une tenue surprenante, assez moyenâgeuse mais plutôt classe. Il s'agissait d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon qui moulait ses jambes. La jeune femme se leva alors et s'habilla quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit en grand, faisant se redresser le dragon. Lisa se retourna le torse nue, pour tomber sur l'être qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la forêt. Une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage avant que, malgré tout ce que l'on puisse dire sur les elfes, ses joues se colorèrent. Quand enfin Lisa se rendit compte de sa tenue, elle poussa un hurlement qui aurait fait se réveiller les morts quand Haldir, car il s'agissait bien de lui, fit demi tour avec rapidité le visage complètement rouge, refermant la porte et s'appuyant contre celle ci. Rouge et honteux de son attitude il baissa la tête quand ses frères arrivèrent en courant, inquiet après avoir entendu le hurlement de Lisa,et armé jusqu'aux dents. Il se figèrent en voyant le visage de leur frère.

\- Haldir ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ce ne fut pas le capitaine qui répondit à la question de Rumil mais l'insulte indignée de la jeune femme derrière la porte.

\- Espèce de pervers ! On frappe avant d'entrée dans la chambre d'une femme !

Rumil et Orophin comprenant enfin le nœud du problème regardèrent leur frère ébahit. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Haldir de manquer à ce point de bon sens ni d'afficher des expressions si flagrantes sur son visage qu'on disait de sourire commença à étirer leurs lèvres quand il le virent poser une main devant ses yeux, honteux.

\- Je ne veux aucuns commentaires vous deux ! Dit il d'une voix sèche.

Rumil et Orophin se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire appuyant sur la gène de leur frère. Rassurés, il le laissèrent se remettre de cette douloureuse expérience se disant que la venue de cette jeune fille n'était peu être pas un fléau comme beaucoup le pensé mais un don du ciel. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais vue leur frère réagir aussi violemment.

Lisa quand a elle était rouge cerise. Un homme, si elle pouvait le qualifié comme tel, venait de la voir à moitié nue. Un homme qui semblait physiquement parfait. De long cheveux d'un blond presque argent, des yeux bleu tirant sur un gris acier, des traits fins,un corps qu'on aurait dit sculpté par des dieux et un charisme imposant. Jamais elle n'avait vue personne aussi belle.

\- Tu es d'accord avec moi hein Urthel ? Il était vraiment magnifique...

Le dragon comme pour lui répondre lâcha une flamme avec un air indigné

\- Oui...Tu as raison, c'est aussi un véritable goujat ! s'exclama la jeune femme qui retrouva toute sa verve.

Quand enfin elle fut habillée, elle sortit de la chambre dans laquelle elle commençait à étouffer. Urthel s'installa sur son épaule ayant trouvé un endroit qu'il appréciait, fixant les alentours, aussi méfiant que sa maîtresse. Celle ci commença à marché et ne pu que s'émerveiller devant les prouesses architecturales qu'elle découvrait. Soudain elle vit une troupe d'homme rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp. Curieuse de nature elle s'approcha essayant d'écouter leur discussion. Ce qui la frappa en premier fut leur prestance et leur beauté qu'elle ne put que qualifié de surnaturelle. Et quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs oreilles qui étaient taillées en pointes, elle blanchit regarda un instant son dragon avant de faire demi tour et de partir en courant vers la forêt. La peur commençait à prendre possession d'elle. Mais où était elle tombé ? Qui était ces hommes qui, elle l'avait bien compris n'en était pas ? Était elle morte ? Que se passait il ? Dans sa course folle, elle ne vit pas l'Elfe qui se diriger vers ses hommes et le percuta de plein fouet, finissant les fesses au sol. Haldir, surpris de la voir si pressé lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever mais il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que la jeune fille claque violemment sa main, refusant par là son aide, se redresse et reprenne sa course voulant par dessus tout fuir ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le capitaine des gardes allait partir à sa suite quand Orophin le retint par le bras.

\- Laisse là, elle doit être perdue et à sûrement besoin de se retrouvée seule.

Haldir ne dit rien mais ses muscles se détendirent sous la poigne de son frère qui le lâcha.

Lisa courrait. Elle courrait au point d'en perdre haleine, ses poumons en feu. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, elle s'effondra au sol et fini par lâcher quelques larmes. Elle était perdu, elle se sentait seule, elle avait peur. Elle entendit soudainement une voix grave et inquiète.

\- Madame ? Que faites vous donc seule en plein milieu de la Lorien ? Ne savait vous donc pas qu'il est dangereux d'être ici ?

Surprise elle releva la tête pour découvrir un cheval alezan sur lequel se tenait un homme brun aux yeux bleus, une barbe de cinq jours couvrant le bas de son visage une tenue en mauvaise état. L'homme descendit de cheval et s'approcha de la jeune femme comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage. Il avait compris que cet enfant était perdue et la peur régnait dans ses yeux. Pourtant il pu y lire une sorte de soulagement.

\- Je suis Aragon fils d'Arathorn.

La jeune femme le fixa une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Pouvez vous me dire où nous sommes ? Sa voix était tremblante, elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir savoir mais elle en avait assez de douter.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, répondit Aragorn avec un sourire rassurant, dans les bois de..

Lisa le coupa

\- Non ! Quel est le nom de ce monde ?

Aragorn la regarda ébahit mais même si la curiosité le dévorait il décida de lui répondre

\- Nous sommes sur Arda.

En entendant ça les yeux de Lisa se perdirent un instant dans le vague.

\- Arda ? Et...Êtes vous humain ? Y as t il des humains sur cette terre ?

Aragorn rit un peu.

\- Bien sur ! Des hommes, des nains, des elfes .. je m'en venais d'ailleurs donner une missive à Dame Galadrielle.

En entendant ça Lisa se renfrogna. Des elfes ? Elle comprenait mieux. Leurs manières hautaines et leur beauté presque irréelle. Ils étaient soit disant réputés pour leur hospitalité et leur sagesse mais elle se sentait bien mieux avec cet homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Après tout, la sincère inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux la rassurait et Urthel était tout aussi détendu qu'elle. Elle se leva alors, essayant de digérer toutes ces informations puis se reprit et lui fit un sourire qui illumina son visage.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un appartenant à mon peuple. Je suis Lisa. Elle lui tendis la main que le rôdeur pris avec fermeté. Il lui fit un sourire avant de dire tout en remontant sur son cheval.

\- Venez, je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez là.

Lisa sourit avant de sauter derrière lui se tenant fermement à sa taille. Elle avait déjà fait de l'équitation mais cela faisait bien longtemps. Aragorn durant le court trajet jusqu'au poste avancé, avait été un agréable compagnon de route et avait réussi à détendre et à faire ,le temps d'un instant , oublier à Lisa où elle se trouvait. Quand enfin ils aperçurent les constructions elfiques, le visage de Lisa s'assombrit sous l'œil légèrement surpris d'Aragorn. Il avait du mal à la croire quand elle lui avait raconté l'attitude du gardien qu'il connaissait bien. Haldir n'aurait jamais volontairement mis une femme dans l'embarra et ne perdait jamais son calme. Ce fut pour cela que quand il vit le gardien de ces bois cachant mal sa colère, arriver vers eux et l'ignorer pour se diriger vers la jeune femme, Aragorn écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais où donc étiez vous ? Savez vous à quel point Orophin à pu s'inquiéter ?!

Lisa observa le nouveau venu comme on regarde un moustique avant de répondre d'une voix hautaine et détachée.

\- Ah ? C'est nouveau ça ? Je ne sais pas qui peut bien être cet Orophin et je me fiche bien de votre avis ! Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat ! Sale pervers !

La jeune fille pour appuyer ses dires donna un coup de pied dans le torse d'Haldir qui sous la surprise fini les fesses par terre. Quand elle se rendit que le calme régnait, un calme prenant et inquiétant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les soldats regardaient leur capitaine avec crainte, Aragorn se plaça légèrement devant Lisa tandis que deux personnes ressemblant étrangement au capitaine de la garde souriaient avec amusement. Quand enfin Haldir se releva et posa son regard dans celui de Lisa, elle lut clairement une promesse de représailles tandis que son envie de meurtre sortait par toute les pores de sa peau. L'elfe s'approcha d'elle et dit d'une voix glaciale qui blessa la jeune femme plus qu'elle n'aurait voulue l'admettre.

\- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais arrêter ma flè n'ai jamais rien regretter pendant tout ses millénaires, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lisa soutint son regard avant qu'il ne rompe le contact en tournant les , une voix claire et douce retentit dans sa tête.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas. Haldir n'est pas l'elfe le plus sociable de notre peuple.

Lisa surprise regarda partout autour d'elle cherchant la provenance de cette voix.

\- Ma chère Lisa, je ne suis pas auprès de vous, ma magie me permet de communiquer par la pensée. Suivez Aragorn, il vous conduira à moi. Nous devons parler toute les deux.

Lisa fronça les sourcils avant hocher la tête. De la télépathie ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Plus rien ne l'étonné.

Aragorn la regardait avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Qu il mon ami ? Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse

\- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un tient tête à Haldir de la Lorien. Vous avez tout mon respect Lisa.

Il s'inclina devant elle avec un sourire amusé. Elle éclata alors d'un rire doux et merveilleux. Elle mit alors Aragorn au courant de la voix qu'elle avait entendue et du conseil donné. Le rôdeur fut ravi de faire le chemin avec cette jeune femme si différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

Lisa alla faire ses valises avec rapidité, on lui confia un cheval d'une blancheur immaculé sur lequel elle sauta avec adresse. Elle reconnue certains elfes qui étaient venu leur souhaiter une bonne route. Lisa les remercia avec un sourire, elle fut néanmoins déçue et furieuse de ne pas voir le capitaine de la garde. Elle le détestait mais en un sens il était le premier à avoir noué un lien avec elle, même si celui ci était loin d'être positif. Urthel toujours sur son épaule glissa sa joue sur celle de sa maîtresse en un signe de réconfort et sur un dernier geste ils se mirent en route. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à une centaine de mètre de là, dissimulé par les arbres Haldir les observait.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille était capable si rapidement de lui faire perdre son calme, pourquoi il ressentait un pincement au cœur.

\- Mon frère pourquoi te caches tu donc ?

Haldir sursauta, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à voir Rumil. Celui ci eut un sourire.

\- Cette petite humaine t'intrigue n'est ce pas ?

\- Absolument pas. Cette fille n'est qu'une plaie et un danger qu'il faut éliminer. Répondit il d'un ton sec.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'a rien de dangereux ! Tu as été dur avec elle tout à l'heure.

\- Elle le méritait, elle m'a insulté devant tout mes hommes ! Dit il sentant la colère remonté.

\- Peut être a t elle blessé ton orgueil mon frère mais il me semble que le premier faux pas c'est toi qui l'a fait.

Haldir regarda son frère un instant. Il avait raison, et il le savait. Malgré tout, il était hors de question de le reconnaître. Rumil lui dit une dernière chose avant de s'éclipser laissant seul son frère et ses pensées.

\- Haldir si tu la haïssais tant, tu l'aurais déjà tuée depuis longtemps. Cette humaine t'intrigue, elle nous intrigue tous. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que jamais une femme ou même un homme ne t'a tenu tête mais Lisa n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le faire. Elle est étrange, mystérieuse et d'une beauté indéniable. Tu ne la hais pas Haldir je dirais même que tu aurais aimé être à la place d'Aragorn. Les yeux ne mentent jamais mon frère.

En entendant cela Haldir secoua la tête des fois il détestait que son frère parle par énigme. Il soupira avant de retourner à ses obligations.

Les araignées n'attendaient pas.


End file.
